<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Embracing Chance Encounters by atruedreamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835909">Embracing Chance Encounters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/atruedreamer/pseuds/atruedreamer'>atruedreamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings Realization, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Post 395, the story we all needed after 395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/atruedreamer/pseuds/atruedreamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The universe had a hilarious sense of humor. </p><p>If someone had told him back in highschool that one day he would be sitting in a room in America, with Ushijima Wakatoshi of all people, while he talked to his father about one day interning with him. Chances are he would have thought they’d gone insane. </p><p>or</p><p>The story of how Iwaizumi and Ushijima meet by chance in sunny California and explore the many possibilities of getting to know each other separate from their past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HQ Thirstmas 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Embracing Chance Encounters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The universe had a hilarious sense of humor.</p><p>If someone had told him back in highschool that one day he would be sitting in a room in America, with Ushijima Wakatoshi of all people, while he talked to his father about one day interning with him. Chances are he would have thought they’d gone insane.</p><p>Yet, here he sat, very grateful for Ushijima’s presence, which was an absolutely new feeling to have in regards to him.</p><p>Having this totem from home had grounded him in a way he hadn’t realized he’d needed. It settled his nerves, and allowed him to really be himself. He was able to ask smart questions and share his own growing knowledge.</p><p>It had been an excellent interview, and he’d secured his dream paid internship. In just a couple years, he would be back here training under the best. Things had gone better than he’d anticipated.</p><p>“Thank you again, Utsui-san.” Hajime said with a slight bow, as they stood.</p><p>“The pleasure was mine, you’re going to be a great asset, wish you were starting sooner.” Utsui said with a smile, before turning to his son, “I’ll see you for dinner later tonight Wakatoshi.”</p><p>“Yes, I’ll meet you back here later this evening.” Ushijima answered with a nod.</p><p>As they both stood outside his office watching Utsui walk away, Hajime’s eyes glanced over to Ushijima, assessing him. It had been remarkably different being around him than he remembered. Having some time and distance from the many losses he’d suffered, left a lot of space for newer feelings to fill the void.</p><p>“Hey, wanna grab a cup of coffee?” Hajime asked, not quite ready for this interaction to end. He was still here in a foreign country by himself, he was in no rush to be alone.</p><p>Ushijima nodded in agreement, “I saw a coffee shop just across the courtyard from this building.</p><p>—</p><p>Wakatoshi couldn’t figure out what was different about Iwaizumi. It had been on his mind the entire time he’d been sitting there with him and his dad.</p><p>He’d mostly been quiet during their conversation, not wanting to get in the way of this opportunity for Iwaizumi, and he’d found himself impressed with the quality of the questions he’d asked, and the knowledge he already seemed to possess.</p><p>The meeting had wrapped up much sooner than he’d expected, and he was wracking his brain for a way to keep hanging out with him, when he registered he was being asked to grab coffee.</p><p>It was the gentle smile Iwaizumi sent his way as he stepped aside to let him lead them to the coffee shop he’d seen earlier that it hit him.</p><p>He’d never been on the receiving end of anything but resentment and rivalry before now. This was the first time Iwaizumi was looking at him with something other than disdain.</p><p>It was nice.</p><p>Sitting with him, listening to him share some great suggestions that could help him, absorbing every word. Wakatoshi couldn’t help but find himself with a newfound appreciation for this man. He was brilliant, and kind, and filled with so much insight. Wakatoshi had no doubt he’d be an amazing Athletic Trainer in the future.</p><p>He could tell that their time together was coming to a close, but he wasn’t ready to stop getting to experience this version of his old rival.</p><p>After Iwaizumi finished snapping a selfie, and sending it off, Wakatoshi cleared his throat, “Would you want to grab lunch?”</p><p>The surprise that registered on Iwaizumi’s face wasn’t lost on him, but the smile he got in return proved his inquiry was not unwanted. That was enough encouragement for him to be glad he’d asked.</p><p>—</p><p>Hajime had been trying to figure out a way to keep spending time with Ushijima when he’d asked him to lunch. It had surprised him that they were on the same page, and he smiled to himself as they figured out where to eat, and set about ordering a rideshare service to come pick them up.</p><p>There was something different about being around Ushijima like this, standing beside, not across from him. When you took away the rivalry aspect of their relationship. All that existed was a shared love for Volleyball.</p><p>As they walked towards the parking area to wait for their ride, he couldn’t help but let his eyes slide over to Ushijima. For maybe the first time, he let himself take him all in guilt free. It’s not that Hajime had been blind in highschool. Ushijima was one truly attractive specimen, and if he was completely honest he was probably more than fifty percent responsible for Hajime’s bisexual awakening.</p><p>Okay, who was he kidding, he was one hundred percent responsible, but acknowledging that hadn’t been easy, it had come filled with a lot of guilt and resentment given the nature of their rivalry. Not to mention his best friend’s equally tenuous relationship to the man in question, which had meant he’d never been able to tell anyone about the insanity of having a crush on The Ushijima Wakatoshi.</p><p>It was funny now, looking back on all those early mornings, when he’d woken up before his alarm. Mind still hazy with sleep, his body still reacting to the fading dreams of exploring the expanses of warm tan skin, and the lean muscles underneath. Breathless from the memory of an olive eyed gaze holding his own. The lingering sensation of those imagined hands all over him, inside of him.</p><p>How many countless times had he slipped a hand into his sleep pants, and let himself indulge in one fantasy or another? It had been easy to lie to himself when he could place the blame on sleepiness.</p><p>Of course without fail, his alarm would go off, and he would wake up to the reality of his situation. Nothing but a rivalry would ever exist between them. That much he’d been sure of.</p><p>Only now, with a little distance from that past, and the rose colored nature of being in a foreign land, he let himself really embrace all those long pushed away feelings.</p><p>The anticipation of really getting to know Ushijima filled him up with a new level of excitement, this trip was turning out to be so much more significant than he’d first hoped.</p><p>The car ride was silent, their driver letting the music be the only sound to fill the small space. It gave Iwaizumi a moment to collect himself, and also a chance to respond to Oikawa’s barrage of texts demanding to know how in the world he was with Ushiwaka of all people.</p><p>There were also several IG story responses from Hanamaki, Matsukawa, and several of his other fellow former Aoba Johsei classmates. He didn’t get to all of them before they pulled up to their destination.</p><p>They’d looked up a taco food truck with pretty great reviews, and an outdoor seating area.</p><p>It wasn’t until Ushijima paid for them both without hesitating, that he realized, from the outside looking in, this might look like a date.</p><p>He flushed at the thought, head ducking, as he thanked Ushijima. He glanced at the cashier, and wondered what they looked like through her eyes.</p><p>By the time they settled down at one of the tables, he’d composed himself, and his thoughts enough to make eye contact with Ushijima again.</p><p>He couldn’t get over how different this felt, how strange it was that this wasn’t weird. It felt like, if nothing else, maybe they could actually be friends.</p><p>He smiled at that.</p><p>“You have a nice smile,” Ushijima commented offhand, before taking a bite of his taco.</p><p>Hajime blinked, cheeks flushing once more. He’d forgotten how blunt Ushijima was with his comments. The relative lack of filter was something that used to frustrate him back in highschool, but it only made him want to smile now.</p><p>If he could go back in time, and tell his younger self that only a few years from now he would be on what might be considered a date, with his secret crush. Well again, the argument for insanity wouldn’t have felt too far off base.</p><p>“Thank you,” he couldn’t help but smile once again, before changing the subject to something other than him. “So what’s like playing for the Adlers ? How’s Kageyama?”</p><p>The back and forth about their lives after highschool flowed so easily. The realization that they were both in Tokyo, only just hitting him as the conversation continued.</p><p>His mind instantly wondered if there was a chance they could hang out once they both got home, but he’d save that for another time. He didn’t want to ruin this easy dynamic they’d found with too many expectations for the future.</p><p>Finding out that Tendou had gone off to Paris had been a surprise, apparently they both had friends with huge dreams that took them to different countries.</p><p>He supposed they were all a little crazy, he was in California with official plans to move here in two and a half years, and Ushijima had plans to enter the foreign leagues one day.</p><p>They all had an intense drive for more.</p><p>He’d been pleasantly surprised when Ushijima had asked after Hanamaki and Matsukawa, he’d assumed he hadn’t given much attention to any of his teammates outside of Oikawa back in highschool.</p><p>He bit the inside of this cheek after that thought, the twinge of jealousy that he’d thought he’d long locked away, creeping up inside of him.</p><p>That had been another reason he’d never dared to bring up his forbidden crush back in highschool. It was from fear of addressing the elephant in the room. The fact that he’d spent most of highschool convinced that Ushijima only had eyes for Oikawa.</p><p>He took a deep breath, pushing those thoughts back now. Nothing about the conversation they were having suggested Ushijima had any overt interest in Oikawa, he hadn’t even come up again since earlier when they’d had their coffee.</p><p>He didn’t need to ruin things with assumptions.</p><p>Before he knew it, they were done with lunch, and splitting up. Ushijima had to go change before meeting up with his dad for dinner and Hajime had some souvenirs he needed to go pick up.</p><p>He decided to just enjoy dinner at one of the hotel's on-site restaurants. He still felt like he was riding a high from everything that had happened today. It felt like a chance encounter that he wasn’t meant to ignore.</p><p>Still, the thought of reaching out to Ushijima again when they got home terrified him. There was a small seed of doubt in him, a fear that what happened in California might stay in California.</p><p>Then again, who was he to ignore happenstance, serendipity, and all those other words and phrases to describe the hands of fate. He smashed his face into his palms, a groan rumbling out of him.</p><p>Okay. Time for a compromise.</p><p>If he ran into Ushijima again before going home, he would know it was something he was meant to pursue.</p><p>He would leave it up to the universe.</p><p>—</p><p>There was a peace that spread through him after he thanked his dad for protecting his gift. Wakatoshi smiled to himself as he looked back down to finish his meal. He’d watched his dad’s eyes get a little misty, as he’d nodded his head in acknowledgement.</p><p>When his dad spoke again, Wakatoshi noticed a slight tremble in his voice, “I think we should order some dessert, I’m so happy to have you here,” He flagged down a waitress and ordered the current dessert special.</p><p>“So how was your afternoon, you said you grabbed lunch with Iwaizumi?” Utsui asked him, shifting the conversation to something lighter. “I really like him, I wasn’t exaggerating when I said I wish he could start sooner. He’s passionate, and will be a nice addition when he finally graduates.”</p><p>Wakatoshi felt a warmth flood through him as he thought back on this afternoon. He’d had a really great time hanging out with Iwaizumi, getting to know him in this new context.</p><p>“Yeah, it was very nice,” Wakatoshi responded with a smile that he felt through his entire body. His brow furrowed a little, as the feeling of contentment settled over him.</p><p>“Oh,” Utsui whispered, before adding, “I didn’t realize it was that kind of lunch.”</p><p>That odd statement had Wakatoshi lifting his eyes again, “What kind of lunch?”</p><p>He watched a mix of emotions play out on his dad’s face, confusion the most prominent. He seemed to be figuring out what to say next, “Tell me Wakatoshi, what is your relationship to Iwaizumi?”</p><p>“We’re former rivals from high school, his team and mine often ended up in the finals together. This was my first time seeing him since third year of high school. Why do you ask?”</p><p>Utsui nodded his head, “and that’s all?”</p><p>“What more would there be?” Wakatoshi didn’t understand what his dad was asking, his own confusion now causing his own brow to furrow deeper.</p><p>“I just… I know we haven’t been able to be as close with me living here in America, but I want you to know that I support you fully in all things. I love you and so you don’t have to tell me anything if you’re uncomfortable but just know that I don’t have any problem with you dating men.”</p><p>That had Wakatoshi even more at a loss. Dating men? Where had that come from, why was his dad bringing this up now. Yes, he was interested in men, and it was nice to know he had his dad’s support in that; He just didn’t know how the conversation had taken this turn.</p><p>“Thank you?” He responded, still confused at the turn in the subject, hoping his dad would elaborate.</p><p>He watched his dad blink at him a few times, before a new look of surprise came over his face, his next question colored with new confusion, “Your lunch with Iwaizumi wasn’t a date?”</p><p>“No…” Wakatoshi paused, his mind playing back how much he’d wanted to keep spending time with him. How happy it had made him when Iwaizumi had agreed to lunch. The way he felt sitting across from him as they devoured an arguably unreasonable number of street tacos.</p><p>He hadn’t wanted their time together to end. That didn’t mean it was a date… But had he wanted it to be one?</p><p>The warm feelings that flooded through him as he reconsidered all the time they’d spent together today. It was different from the heat of his past sexual encounters. This felt softer. It felt more important.</p><p>A date? He’d never been on a date before.</p><p>“It wasn’t a date,” he told his dad, certain it hadn’t been, “but I think I wanted it to be?” He added, his own confusion now settling over him.</p><p>His dad smiled at him, “I really liked him, so just know you have my support if you decide to pursue something, you might not realize it, but you have a really soft look on your face when you talk about him.”</p><p>Wakatoshi smiled, “Thanks, Dad.”</p><p>Their dessert arrived and the conversation shifted back to volleyball, his dad telling him once again that he never missed one of his games. He was only half in the conversation for the rest of the evening.</p><p>He couldn’t stop thinking about Iwaizumi, about what he was supposed to even do with this. Did he ask him out on an actual date? There were too many things to consider.</p><p>—</p><p>Hajime shouldn’t have been surprised when he ran into Ushijima in the lobby. Of course, they were staying at the same hotel. He’d made a bet with the universe and lady fate was holding him to his word.</p><p>He couldn’t help the spike of anticipation that coursed through him when they’d both stopped in front of the elevator.</p><p>He had promised himself that if he ran into Ushijima again before he left for home that he would say something. It was entirely possible that Ushijima wouldn’t even be interested in him, but he had to shoot his shot.</p><p>Because it seemed a little too coincidental to ignore, them running into each other like this not even an hour after he’d issued his challenge to the universe. How could he not choose bravery in this moment.</p><p>They stepped into the elevator, both of their hands reaching for the button for the tenth floor, and Hajime felt a shiver course through him as their fingers brushed.</p><p>This was it, this was the moment, and he needed to say something. He had a feeling once the elevator doors opened again he might swallow back the words he knew he so desperately wanted to say.</p><p>He spent so much time thinking of what he wanted to say, that the ride was over in almost an instant, and they were stepping out, turning to walk in opposite directions away from the elevator away from each other. He felt a tightness in his chest as he realized that he was letting this chance slip away.</p><p>No, he thought to himself, no he wasn’t a coward, he turned around to go catch Ushijima, only to stop short when he found him standing there staring after him, a look he couldn’t quite recognize on his face.</p><p>Hajime took in a deep breath, and walked determinedly towards him, heart pounding in his ears.</p><p>“I wanted lunch to be a date,” Ushijima commented just as Hajime stopped in front of him.</p><p>That took him back, stunned him to silence. He blinked a few times as those words registered, and then he couldn’t help the relief that passed through him, couldn’t stop it as it spilled from him in what felt like a hysterical laugh.</p><p>He watched Ushijima’s brow furrow at his reaction, and he stepped a little closer, letting his hand reach out to touch his arm, his fingers wrapping around one of those strong biceps he'd been attempting not to stare at during lunch.</p><p>“I wanted it to be a date too,” he smiled, his eyes locking onto Ushijima’s warm eyes, they looked a little more hazel in this light.</p><p>One of Ushijima’s hands came up to cradle his face, and Hajime leaned into the touch. His arms reaching up to wrap around his shoulders. “I think you should kiss me now.”</p><p>He watched Ushjima’s eyes change again, darkening with desire that told him he wasn’t alone in this. Strong hands moved to grip him at his waist, one sliding further around to his lower back.</p><p>He lifted himself up on his tiptoes, their lips meeting with a spark. He felt the energy between them shift to something more heated almost immediately. The grip around him tightening as he was pushed up against the wall.</p><p>He was kissing Ushijima Wakatoshi, and it was more than he’d ever fantasized about. He’d never been able to properly imagine the softness of his hair, or the feel of his muscled body under his fingers, never been able to fully indulge in the fantasy for long before reality struck.</p><p>He didn’t feel anything close to uncertainty at this moment. Gratitude was the only prominent feeling, that and a lust that immediately felt insatiable. He felt an intense desire to take Ushijima apart, and be taken apart in return.</p><p>He pulled back from the kiss with a gasp, his heart pounding in his ears.</p><p>“Let’s take this to one of our rooms?” He mumbled, trying to catch his breath.</p><p>“Yes, that would be good,” Ushijima murmured, leaning his head into his neck, his lips placing a kiss against Hajime’s pulse.</p><p>Hajime squeezed his eyes shut, brain close to melting, as he thought through what they might need. He had lube, but he hadn’t planned on hooking up with anyone so he didn’t have condoms with him.</p><p>With more willpower than he thought possible, he pulled back, body moving out of Ushijima’s reach.</p><p>“I need to go downstairs and buy some condoms, because this feels like it's going in a direction where we might possibly need condoms.” He nodded trying to convince himself he needed to step even further away, he didn’t want to leave him, but the sooner he left, the sooner he could come back.</p><p>“I have condoms,” Ushijima told him, “I use them when pleasuring myself for an easier clean up.”</p><p>Hajime couldn’t help the smile that spread over his face, there was something so endearing about the way he’d stated that, so matter of factly. He stepped back into his space, immediately leaning up to kiss him gently.</p><p>“Lead the way then,” he told him as he reached for Ushijima’s hand, and gestured for him to take them to his room.</p><p>As they walked, he felt Ushjima’s hand tighten periodically, and it was so settling. Something about that grip reassuring him, even as the reality of what was about to happen began to register.</p><p>When they got to Ushijima’s room he was tingling with nerves, not because this wasn’t what he wanted. Moreso, that the reality that he was finally going to get something he’d wanted for years was overwhelming him a bit.</p><p>He felt lightheaded, was it possible he was going to wake up and find he’d dreamt up this elaborate fantasy. It would be just his luck that this was all in his head, he was going to wake up on the long flight to Los Angeles from Japan, and find none of this had happened.</p><p>It wouldn’t be the first time he’d had dreams this vivid, this movie like.</p><p>Ushijima turned back to him, and the heat in those eyes melted away any hesitation that had been building in him. He was looking at him in a way he’d never been able to dream up before. This was real, he couldn’t make that up.</p><p>They both kicked off their shoes in the doorway, before stepping further into the room.</p><p>He moved forward into Ushijima’s space immediately, his fingers reaching out to land on his chest. The firmness of the muscle he felt under his palms excited him, a buzzing starting under his skin, he slid his hands up, his fingers gliding around Ushijima’s neck, and back into his surprisingly soft hair.</p><p>The way Ushijima leaned into the touch, his eyes closing with a sigh. It made Hajime ache. He wanted to touch and feel every part of him, claim a piece of him even if just for now. He slid his hands back down, watching for the moment Ushijima's eyes opened again and locked on his, he didn’t want Ushijima to ever forget this.</p><p>He never would.</p><p>“I’m going to take you apart,” Hajime told him, hoping his eyes conveyed the conviction he felt inside of himself.</p><p>He knew it was possible this was just a one time thing, they had barely begun really getting to know each other. He had hopes for more of course, but if this was all there was, he was going to give all of himself to this.</p><p>“I’m going to make you feel so good,” he murmured as his fingers began peeling open his button up slowly, eyes still holding that intense gaze, allowing his intentions to shine through his own.</p><p>With a silent intensity he undressed Ushijima Wakatoshi, slowly, methodically, like he was a gift he wanted to savor, his wet dream come to life.</p><p>His fingers gliding along, touching and appreciating each muscle and piece of skin as it was unveiled to him.</p><p>When he had him down to his underwear, he stepped back, eyes still locked on Ushijima as he rid himself of his own clothes.</p><p>He stopped when he got to his underwear, instinctively pausing to check in, before this went further. He stepped back into Ushijima’s space, his hand reaching out to grab his. “I want you to tell me exactly what you want.”</p><p>He watched Ushijima’s eyes which had gone a bit hazy with desire, lighten up again. He was glad to see him pause to think, before he watched the desire return even more deeply.</p><p>“I want you inside of me, I want what you said.” Ushijima told him firmly, “I want you to make me feel good, and I want to make you feel good too.”</p><p>Hajime smiled, his other hand reaching up to cup Ushijima’s face, leaning up to kiss him again, Ushijima’s strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him until they both tumbled back onto the bed.</p><p>They were both laughing, and his heart swelled with warmth at the sound of Ushijima’s deep baritone. They locked eyes again, fingers caressing skin. When their lips met this time they were insistent as they indulged in learning one another.</p><p>Hajime found himself lost in the heat, and pleasure that began coursing through him, skin on skin, fingers roaming, their lips perfectly happy to keep exploring, their lower bodies rutting gently against each other.</p><p>There was something so right about the way their bodies fit together. The way it felt like coming home. He’d never felt this way with anyone else he’d slept with. It was simultaneously grounding and terrifying. What if this really was only because they were so far from home.</p><p>He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. No point in dwelling on that now, that was a problem for future him.</p><p>Instead he leaned forward, pushing Ushijima onto his back, as he settled himself between his legs.</p><p>Any attempts to catch his breath were lost to him the moment he took in Ushijima spread out before him, chest heaving, he had no idea what he’d done to deserve this. To be worthy of seeing this man looking this delectable and they’d barely gotten started.</p><p>He rushed forward desperate for their lips to meet again, settling his forearms on either side of him, pressing their bodies back together, skin against marvelous skin.</p><p>He wanted to breathe in every single piece of this moment. Loving the way Ushijima’s huge hands were holding him close, keeping them together. Their lower halves operating with a mind of their own, the rutting almost mindless as lost as he was in all of the sensations.</p><p>Pulling away to actually catch his breath was torture, he buried his head in Ushijima’s neck instead, taking in deep breathes full of his scent. His lips began pressing kisses against his pounding pulse, adding small licks and nibbles against the skin when Ushijima moaned deep, his body shivering in reaction.</p><p>A desire to leave his mark was so intense, but he restrained himself, pressing kisses against Ushijima's jaw as he moved back to meet his lips.</p><p>This time when he pulled away, it was with determined intention. He wasted no time, kicking off his own underwear before pulling down Ushijima’s as well. The way his legs settled a little wider around Hajime would have made sixteen year old him cum immediately. It was quite the sight.</p><p>If he’d thought Ushijima looked good before, seeing him laid out, his cock heavy and leaking against his stomach as he looked up at Hajime with eyes that burned, well that sight was now printed into his memory forever.</p><p>“Where are your condoms? Lube?” He rushed out, frustrated with himself for not making sure that stuff was already here with them. The last thing he wanted in this moment was to not be here between Ushijima’s strong legs.</p><p>“Nightstand, I put it there when I unpacked,” Ushijima told him, voice a little breathless already, as his arm reached out to pull the draw open.</p><p>“Oh thank god!” Hajime said, diving forward and pulling out everything they need.</p><p>His eyes met Ushijima’s gaze, and they shared a smile. It filled his heart up to the brim. Hope was beginning to bloom in him, the more Ushijima looked at him like that, the more certain he was that he might be able to keep this.</p><p>Without even noticing it, his hands had begun to slide up and down the thighs on either side of him. Slowly, he spread them a little wider, ready to get to work opening him up.</p><p>Warming the lube as quickly as possible, he kept his other hand gently caressing up and down Ushijima’s right leg.</p><p>When he finally slipped his finger in, he was mesmerized as he watched Ushijima practically melt into the touch, all of the tension leaving him as he embraced the feeling of the finger breaching him.</p><p>He met no resistance, and quickly worked to slip a second finger in to join the first. He watched Ushijima’s mouth part on a sigh, a soft moan sneaking out as he rocked down onto Hajime’s fingers.</p><p>He took his time, working as a measured pace, as he watched the shifts and changes in the body laid out before him. The way his nipples hardened to peaks the more aroused he got, the way his inner walls clenched on the two fingers stretching him open.</p><p>There was a flush spreading down his chest, sweat beginning to glisten on his skin, Hajime worked a third finger in, watching the way Ushijima’s body just took it, the heat wrapped around his fingers urging him to speed this up so he could feel that warmth slide its way over the length of his own cock.</p><p>He restrained himself from the selfish impulse, he wanted to make Ushijima feel good, to feel so taken care of that he’d never forget this.</p><p>Now that he had him really opened up, his left hand slipped up to press down on his hip, while he turned his attention to fully massage the bundle of nerves that would really make Ushijima’s body respond.</p><p>He’d been watching Ushijima’s cock leak a little against his belly, but the second Hajime began his targeted assault on his prostate, he watched that already fat cock thicken up even more, the leaking almost nonstop.</p><p>The way Ushijima was panting was a musical soundtrack he wanted to hear on an endless stream in his head forever. He was torn between watching Ushijima’s face, watching his leaking cock, watching his own fingers as they moved in and out, the sensory overload was something he welcomed.</p><p>He was so focused, that he saw the exact moment before Ushijima began to tip over the edge. Felt the way his inner walls clenched down on his fingers, before his dick jerked and he was spilling over his stomach.</p><p>Iwaizumi watched with wide-eyed wonder. He’d never been able to get himself to cum untouched before, it was amazing realizing just how sensitive Ushijima’s body was. He was still working his fingers inside of him, waiting for the moment when Ushijima’s walls stopped clenching as tightly. When his orgasm began to finish, he started to slow the movement of his fingers.</p><p>He didn’t get far before Ushijima’s hand was grabbing his wrist, “Don’t stop, keep going, I like it.”</p><p>Hajime blinked, not sure what he meant, of course he wasn’t just stopping, he was just giving him a moment to cool off before they kept going, “You have to be sensitive, I was just,” he paused when he realized Ushijima hadn’t stopped riding his fingers.</p><p>“I thought you said you were going to take me apart,” Ushijima asked him, eyes sharp with challenge, and Hajime felt that old competitive spirit rise up in him.</p><p>“Oh game on, I’m going to have you a sobbing mess,” Hajime poured some more lubed on his fingers, working quickly back up to the pace he’d been at before Ushijima had cum.</p><p>“I’m counting on it,” Ushijima smirked, his hips rolling down to meet his fingers.</p><p>When he tested rubbing against his prostate again, he was gifted with a visual better than all those he had been able to witness so far. Ushijima’s back arched up off the bed, his hands gripping tight fistfuls of the bedspread, his cock which had never gotten fully soft, twitching back to life, leaking once more.</p><p>The breathy moans of yes and don’t stop were fuel on the fire burning in his own gut. He was so hard it hurt to think about, but he was determined to work Ushijima through over sensitivity until he was begging for his cock.</p><p>It was with an eagle eye that he watched as Ushijima’s breath hitched his half lidded eyes nearly black with their desire. His cock surging once more as it dribbled out his release.</p><p>This time Hajime was intentional to keep working him, keep him tumbling over that pleasure peak. The guttural moan that poured from Ushijima’s lips, almost sending Hajime over the edge, he had to reach down quickly to wrap a hand tight around the base of his own cock.</p><p>He watched as Ushijima just took the intensity of this pleasure, his body shaking with the overload. His eyes drifted up to find Ushijima’s eyes focused on him, his lashes wet with tears, his mouth opened, “Fuck me, fuck me now,” before his head rolled back another deep moan spilling from his lips.</p><p>Hajime didn’t have to be told twice, he slowly pulled his fingers out, reaching over to grab a condom, he was instantly distracted when he watched Ushijima move to roll his body over, settling on his knees with his ass in the air.</p><p>“You need to stop being so insanely hot. I’m not going to last long if you keep being this sexy.” Hajime told him as he slipped the condom over his aching cock, it felt amazing as he slicked himself up with lube.</p><p>He moved so he was positioned behind Ushijima, his heart was ringing in his ears again. There was something that felt so much like dejavu about this moment, like he’d visited this before, dreamed it into reality.</p><p>He lined himself up, pushing forward into that wet heat his fingers had grown familiar with. It was instantly overwhelming, his grip on Ushijima’s hips growing tight, his knuckles white, as he worked to focus on not coming immediately.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re so tight, I wasn’t joking about this being over incredibly quickly,” Hajime huffed out a laugh, praying he didn’t embarrass himself by coming right away.</p><p>Ushijima turned to look at him over his shoulder, the muscles in his back rippling as he twisted his body back a little to catch his eye, “If you do, we’ll just wait a while and do this again, or do it again in the morning.”</p><p>The shock of that statement was like getting splashed with ice water. Hajime felt something in his chest release at that, the idea that this would at least still be a thing in the morning relaxing him.</p><p>He smiled, the relief pushing him just far enough back from the edge, instantly he found he was feeling more in control of himself, he smirked, “Sounds like a plan.”</p><p>He tightened his grip on Ushijima’s hips, pulling him back as he pushed forward, sinking deep into that glorious heat. The way those walls squeezed tight around him before relaxing to accept him as he sunk in until his hips were flush.</p><p>He gasped, at the feeling, it was more intense than he’d imagined when he was three fingers deep, the way Ushijima’s body held on to the most sensitive part of him was giving him a bit of a head rush.</p><p>He closed his eyes and took a deep centering breath, he needed to focus on giving Ushijima everything he wanted. When he opened his eyes again, he was determined, a single minded focus to get Ushijima off one more time.</p><p>He thrust in a few times, searching for the angle that would help him achieve his goal. He knew he’d found it when Ushijima’s body shivered, and practically melted into the bed, his arms no longer able to hold him up, his moan of satisfaction exactly what Hajime wanted to hear.</p><p>He set about keeping that angle, watching with fascination as Ushijima’s body embraced this level of heightened pleasure. A new layer of sweat highlighting the sinew of muscles beneath the surface.</p><p>It was with a humbling appreciation, he acknowledged the privilege of getting to watch Ushijima take what he was giving him, especially knowing it would be so easy for him to take anything he wanted for himself.</p><p>Suddenly, he felt too far away, he draped himself across Ushijima’s back, kissing every bit of skin before him, while his hips continued their relentless pounding into him. The angle even better given the way Ushijima practically sobbed.</p><p>Hajime had to imagine his entire body was a live wire at this point, the added skin on skin contact was probably an added layer of sensation to his over sensitive nerves.</p><p>In this position it was like they melded into one being, every shudder that wracked through Ushijima’s body, Hajime felt it.</p><p>The way Ushijima’s walls were beginning to flutter around him, his panting an endless stream of fuck fuck fuck, told Hajime they were in the final stretch.</p><p>Suddenly Ushijima’s arm was reaching back, grabbing his hand, “Touch me, please touch me,” he begged, his fingers intertwining with Hajime’s as he wrapped them around this cock.</p><p>It was hard and soaking, and the pace Ushijima set was fast. Once Hajime understood exactly what he wanted, he pushed his hand away and continued on with that brutal speed, adjusting the pace of his hips to match.</p><p>It didn’t take more than a few more seconds before Ushijima was spilling over his fingers, and he knew now not to stop. He kept his stroke firm and fast as he worked him through it, the way he clenched down around his cock pushing him closer to his own orgasm.</p><p>Hajime knew the moment he’d succeeded in giving Ushijima exactly what he wanted, his back snapped and the scream that spilled out of his lungs, causing his own breath to stop in his chest, it was like a punch in the gut. Hajime gasped when he felt himself fall over the edge, he hadn’t realized he’d gotten so close to.</p><p>He fucked into him harder, soaking in every clench and flutter of those inner walls as he worked his way through his own orgasm. His own voice croaking out a sob at the intensity of it all. He’d never cum so hard in his life.</p><p>He practically collapsed against Ushjima’s back, he was gasping for air, head spinning as he worked to collect himself.</p><p>Ushijima had also collapsed onto the bed, his body hot and shivering as it processed through the comedown.</p><p>He placed a kiss to his shoulder, “Be right back,” he told him, before slowly peeling his body away, and very gently pulling out. He got up on shaky legs to wobble into the bathroom. He disposed of the condom, and flipped on the shower.</p><p>He took a wet washcloth back to bed, where he found Ushijima had rolled over, his eyes closed, but the smile on his face, and the occasional twitch of his body told Hajime he wasn’t asleep.</p><p>He wiped him down, cleaning him up the best he could, gentle strokes of the fabric against his overstimulated skin.</p><p>When he finished, he sat back and found Ushijima’s eyes on him, “You did it,” he whispered, another soft smile on his face. “You definitely took me apart.”</p><p>Hajime chuckled, leaning up to press their lips together. “I turned on the shower, let's get you cleaned up.”</p><p>Ushijima nodded his head, but made no move to get up, it was endearing. He decided to give him another moment to collect himself.</p><p>He reached over for the hotel phone, pressing the button for housekeeping, he quickly requested an extra bed cover and additional blankets. He wanted to make sure Ushijima was able to snuggle deep undercovers after the intensity of everything he’d just experienced.</p><p>When he hung up, he watched Ushijima sit up, his brow furrowed, he turned to Hajime, “When I get out of the shower, will you still be here?”</p><p>He blinked, suddenly nervous, hesitant, he knew what he wanted but... he bit his lip before steeling himself for whatever came next. “I want to be,” he nodded with certainty, “what do you want?”</p><p>The smile Ushijima gave him was more than answer enough, “I want that too.”</p><p>Hajime cupped Ushjima’s face in his hands, “Then I will be,” he told him before pressing their lips together.</p><p>The soft reverent kiss a promise that this was only just getting started.</p><p>—</p><p>As he slowly began to wake, breathing deep, he felt the lingering satisfaction in his body. He was absolutely sated, and passively wondered if he could just lay here all day to really soak up this feeling.</p><p>Slowly he blinked his eyes open, and was pleased to find the sight of one, Iwaizumi Hajime still laying in his bed.</p><p>When he’d finally joined him in bed last night after his shower, Wakatoshi had felt all the tension release from his body, one more gentle kiss, and he was falling into a deep sleep.</p><p>The peace he felt in Iwaizumi’s presence was unlike anything he’d ever experienced with another person, and he was self aware enough to know that much.</p><p>This was something he didn’t want to walk away from.</p><p>When Iwaizumi began to drift into wakefulness, Wakatoshi reached his hand out to link their fingers together. The smile that crossed his lips, blinding in how it shook him to the core.</p><p>“Woah, I can feel you.” Iwaizumi murmured, “My dreams aren’t usually this vividly.”</p><p>Wakatoshi felt something flutter in his chest.</p><p>“I’m not a dream.” he whispered, his voice a little rough from sleep, a soft laugh slipping past his lips.</p><p>The way Iwaizumi’s eyes flashed open at the sound of his voice, those vivid green eyes locking on his. It was a sight he wanted to see until he couldn’t count how many times he’d experienced it.</p><p>“Date me?” He asked, the question tumbling out the moment he had the thought. His lack of filter once again tossing him off into the deep end.</p><p>Iwaizumi’s hand gripped tightly around his, and he assumed that was a good reaction, but waited, eyes sharp as he watched him, waiting for a response.</p><p>“You sure this isn’t a dream?” Iwaizumi whispered, before sliding closer to him, his hand reaching up to caress his face.</p><p>Wakatoshi closed his eyes as those fingers settled against him.</p><p>Iwaizumi’s lips pressing a chaste kiss against his, “Yeah, lets date. You have no idea how happy that idea makes me.”</p><p>“I think I have some idea,” he replied, as they snuggled more closely together.</p><p>He’d come to California on a whim, and once again luck was working in his favor. It was kismet that they’d run into each other here of all places, and not back home in Japan.</p><p>He’d spent his entire life finding favor with fate, and he smiled once more as this chance encounter landed him with the start of something special.</p><p>He really was lucky.</p><p> </p><p>here is a link for <a href="https://twitter.com/iareally/status/1336102975463444490?s=21">the twitter post for this fic</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! </p><p>This was the story I needed after reading 395, and I’m so happy it exists in the world!! </p><p>Feel free to come talk to me about all things HQ over on twitter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>